Blog użytkownika:Qvan/Totalna Porażka: Wyspa Pahkitew - Moje Przeczucia do tego Sezonu
Witajcie! Jak można było się domyślić w tytule mojego bloga dziś chcę się z wami podzielić z wami moimi przeczuciami oraz paroma potwierdzonymi informacjami na temat Totalnej Porażki: Wyspy Pahkitew. Może nie traćmy czasu na to nudne wprowadzenie i od razu zacznijmy od postaci!! Uwaga! W niektórych opisach będą spoilery co do eliminacji! Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! 400px 120px Amy - Zła Bliźniaczka - To było chyba od razu wiadome, że to właśnie ona zostanie tą złą siostrą. Mam także wrażenie, że w tym sezonie będzie ona starała się jak najszybciej wyeliminować swoją siostrę podszywając się pod nią we wszelkich knowaniach lub zabawi się w Scott'a i zacznie sabotować drużynę podszywając się pod nią. Nie ukrywam, że jest moją faworytką. Być może ona okaże się lepsza od Heather, Alejandro i Scott'a razem wziętych. 120px Beardo - Pan od Efektów Specjalnych - Według mnie dobrze się stanie, że to on akurat odpadnie jako pierwszy. Będzie za to niesamowicie tworzyć efekty specjalne. Będzie prawdopodobnie małomówny. Zapewne przywita się na samym początku, a potem zacznie tworzyć te efekty i na jego eliminacji będzie chciał chyba coś powiedzieć. 120px Dave - Sarkastyczny Nastolatek ''- Mój faworyt number one! <3 Ponoć krążą plotki, że on ma być bratem Noah, a dubbingować ma go właśnie ta sama osoba co dubbingowała Noah. Na pewno będzie lepszą wersję Noah, który także jest moją ulubioną postacią. Nie będzie się tak łatwo poddawał lecz może się poddać jeżeli by chodziło o eliminację Sky. Bo krążą kolejne plotki, że on i Sky mają być razem. 120px '''Ella '- Niedoszła Księżniczka - No cóż. O niej można powiedzieć tyle, że kocha śpiewać i uwielbia Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. Mam także nadzieję, że będzie ona chodziła z Leonard'em bo pasują do siebie bardzo. <3 Była też o niej plotka, że ma odpaść jako ósma, czyli odpaść w finałowej siódemce. Ale czy to prawda czy fałsz dowiemy się dopiero podczas trwania programu. 120px Jasmine ' - ''Mistrzyni Przetrwania ''- Emm... Jakby tu powiedzieć... Ona będzie podobna ździebka do Jo i Lightning'a. Będzie prowadziła swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa i dzięki temu stanie się ona kapitanem zespołu, a także pierwszym wrogiem Amy, którą będzie chciała wyeliminować. Jak tak na nią patrzę to mi ona przypomina siostrę Lightning'a (po tym nosie). xD 120px '''Leonard ' - Głupkowaty Czarodziej - Kolejna postać, która będzie chciała się czymś wykazać w swojej drużynie. W przypadku tej osoby będzie się on chciał wykazać swoją niby "magią:. Prawdopodobnie on odpadnie głównie przez to, że będzie próbował stać się kapitanem drużyny i będzie zmanipulowany przez Shawn'a, który może go wywalić. Jest także plotka, że ma odpaść jako drugi, a szkoda... Liczyłem, że odpadnie on jako trzeci. 120px 'Max '- Niedoszły Złoczyńca - Chyba tutaj nie trzeba nic mówić. Będzie chciał się stać antagonistą całej serii, ale mu się to nie uda przez Amy, która podstępem go wywali w finałowej 10, a konkretnie odpadnie on jako piąty. Jak tak patrzę na jego obrazek to mi on kogoś przypomina z jakieś kreskówki, ale nie wiem jakiej. xD 120px '''Rodney - Typowy Farmer ''- Z początku myślałem, że będzie to normalny chłopak, który będzie dobrym budowlańcem, a okazuje się, że jest on zwyczajnym farmerem... Brat Scott'a? Brat Ezekiel'a? Pewnie nie, ale mam takie przeczucie iż on jest bratem Scott'a ze względu na kolor włosów. 120px '''Samey' - Dobra Bliźniaczka - Moja kolejna faworytka w programie. Mimo, że kocham jej siostrę to marzę by ona zmierzyła się z nią w finale i ją pokonała. Jednak są na to małe szanse. Ma być ona taką bardzo słabą martwiącą się dziewczyną, która będzie próbowała pokonać Amy. Będzie miała na pewno dużo przyjaciół, a w tym Sky, Scarlett i Jasmine. 120px Scarlett '''- ''Spokojna Kujonka ''- Lepsza wersja Courtney? A może lepsza wersja Beth? Ja się dziwie jakim cudem ona będzie chodziła z Topher'em?! Kujonka i Lizus? To jakby Justin i Beth byli ze sobą! Ale zapomniałem jak to ma być... Ona ma być pierwszą dziewczyną Topher'a czy drugą? Jeśli ktoś zna odpowiedź niech napisze w komentarzu. 120px '''Shawn - Domowy Gangster - Mój faworyt number two! <3 Właściwie jak tak patrzę na jego obrazek to myślę, że to on będzie tym antagonistą serii i wykopie całą masę fajnych ludzie jak Sky, Amy i Dave'a. Będzie bardzo tajemniczy i pewnie jest on dobrym strategiem, któy zmanipuluje swoje ofiary, które prędzej czy później odpadną. 120px Sky '- ''Troskliwa Nastolatka - Można powiedzieć, że ona będzie po prostu nową Zoey. Jak tak na nią patrzę to ona już z wyglądu trochę przypomina Zoey. I znowu ona zajmie 3 miejsce... Totalny brak pomysłów dla producentów... 120px 'Sugar '- Naiwna Grubaska - Przy niej to ja się gubię! Kim ona ma być? Naiwną Dziewczyną czy Nową LeShawną? Mam nadzieję, że ona nie wygra tego programu. To była by kompletna porażka... Już wolałbym by to Beth była w tym sezonie zamiast niej. 120px '''Topher - Fanatyk Chris'a - Lizusowaty, Niekumający, Podniecony widokiem Chris'a nastolatek. Te synonimy bardzo do niego pasują. I on będzie mieć dwie dziewczyny? Za jakie grzechy ja się pytam no?! Ale no cóż. Może on nas jeszcze czymś zaskoczy i dojdzie do 4 lub 5. Drużyny A co właśnie z nazwami drużyn? Jak można je rozumiem na nasz język? Drużyna Maskwak i Drużyna Kinosewak. Trochę dziwne no nie? Jeżeli ktoś coś wie o tych drużynach to proszę pisać w komentarzach! Mój proces eliminacji 120px 14. Beardo '-'' Nic nie robił dokładnie dla zespołu. Wolał udawać różne efekty specjalne co wkurzało innych. 120px '''13. Ella - Wkurzała wszystkich swoim wiecznym śpiewaniem i przez nią przegrała drużyna. 120px 12. Leonard - Po eliminacji Elli wpadł on w wielką depresję, którą wykorzystał Shawn przeciwko niemu. 120px 11. Scarlett - Za bardzo się wymądrzała podczas zadania i próbowała jakoś załagodzić spór pomiędzy Jasmine, a Amy. 120px 10. Max - Został wyeliminowany przez Amy, która zaczęła go wrabiać za sabotowanie drużyny podczas zespołu. 120px 9. Sugar '- ''Na sam koniec zadania, gdy przegrali zauważyła Shawn'a, który wkładał wszystkie ukradzione rzeczy do jej szafy. 120px '8. Rodney '- Zrezygnował z programu specjalnie dla Jasmine, którą pokochał. *Rozłączenie: 120px '''7. Jasmine - Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Rodney opuścił program zamiast niej i specjalnie przegrała wyścig. 120px 6. Topher - Właściwie to został zdyskwalifikowany, ponieważ był bardzo nachalny wobec Chris'a, a na sam koniec znienawidził prowadzącego. 120px 5. Amy '- ''Wszyscy się wreszcie dowiedzieli kim ona tak naprawdę jest, i że stoi za eliminacją Max'a i Scarlett. 120px '''4. Sky - Próbowała pokonać Shawn'a w dogrywce, ale nie zdążyła na czas ułożyć puzzli. *Finałowa trójka: 120px 3. Dave '-'' Samey tak zdecydowała, ponieważ nie mogła się pogodzić, że Shawn był głównym sprawcą eliminacji Amy i chciała sama się z nim zmierzyć w wielkim finale. 120px '''2. Shawn - Przegrał finał przez głosowanie. (Głosowali na niego tylko 3 osoby: Topher, Elli i Max'a) 120px 1. Samey '- ''Zwyciężyła program 11 głosami w tym głos jej siostry, która podziękowała jej za pokonanie Shawn'a za nią. A jakie są wasze przeczucia do tego sezonu? Jak chcecie to piszcie w komentarzach! P.S. Ich przydomki są wymyślone przeze mnie! ''Koniec!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach